Pete (Shaun of the Dead)
Pete is the secondary antagonist of Shaun of the Dead. He is the arrogant, obnoxious, pompous, unsympathetic, verbally-abusive and spiteful flat-mate of Shaun and Ed. He is portrayed by , who also played Darth Maul in Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, the Agency Director in Rick and Morty and Johnny's Father in Sing. History Shaun and Pete first met in college and quickly became friends before eventually graduating and moving in together alongside Shaun's best friend Ed of whom Pete doesn't get along with. While putting up with Ed for a while and finding him occasionally funny he slowly grows more and more tired of him in spite of Shaun's best efforts to keep the peace between the two. One morning Pete begins complaining to Shaun about Ed living in the flat and wishes for him to leave, Shaun convinces him otherwise however Pete is still heavily irritated by Ed and asks him to do the washing up before leaving for work. On his way home Pete was ambushed by several zombies and was bitten by one. When Shaun and Ed come in drunk to their apartment at two in the morning and begin dancing and partying Pete comes stomping in, breaks the record, and yells at them both for disturbing his night. He tells them that he has work in four hours and it is Sunday, when they mistake it for Saturday. The next morning, Pete is nowhere to be seen. Shaun and Ed look for him but fear going up to him because he might be a zombie and he might still be angry. Unfortunately, it turns out to be true, and a shocked Shaun sees a completely naked, zombie Pete in the shower, who moans and stumbles out to kill him when he sees him. Shaun tells Pete he is welcome to "join us" at the pub later. In his final appearance Pete breaks into the Winchester pub, joining them, as the head of a zombie horde, but after biting Ed and abusing him once more, Shaun has enough and yells "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He shoots Pete in the head with his gun, killing him. Gallery Images 42145-26356-1-.gif|"Um, Ed as you're not doing anything, would you mind doing the dishes?" Serafin-1-.jpg|The zombie Pete! Videos Shaun of the Dead - Electro Trivia *Pete symbolizes what Shaun was saying earlier about teamwork being important, and in every team it is a fact that there is going to be at least one obnoxious jerk, and thus it is Pete who is the obnoxious jerk in Shaun's home team. Pete was already a complete jerk before he became infected. *Like all of the other characters in the film, Pete is oblivious to the zombie uprising, as he derides the zombies as "crackheads." *Because of the high amount of swearing Pete uses in his final scene as a human, there was a remake of the scene that Simon Pegg did, called "Funky Pete." In it, Pete's swearing is replaced with "Funky". Navigation pl:Pete (Wysyp żywych trupów) Category:Zombies Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Undead Category:Cannibals Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Affably Evil